


The Dark and the Light

by Foxberry



Series: Tumblring down the Rabbit Hole [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Poetic, Vignette, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first times Jean or Marco realise what the other means to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark and the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flecksofpoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/gifts).



> [flecksofpoppy's](flecksofpoppy.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: The first time Jean or Marco realizes what the other means to them (gen, romo, whatever!)
> 
> The original Tumblr post is [here](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/144652089912/jeanmarco-the-first-time-jean-or-marco-realizes).

The first time Jean realises what Marco means to him the cold touch of sheets meets the heat of his skin. Another dark night and even darker dream drives Marco to his bed again, seeking the comforts of ears pressed to chests, the race of heartbeats in silence, and the willingness Jean offers to repeat their pattern again.

Jean realises he wants the reward of a kiss, soft and careful, blindly finding lips beneath sheets, searching across skin for where they fit best. In the moments between daylight, they hide in each other’s shadows, real and grounded without the spirited flight of 3DMG and fear clinging to their clothes. There’s no pretence when the sun sets and limbs tangle together in search of what lies between them when they meet again in squeaking bunks. 

 

The first time Marco realises what Jean means to him the warmth in his chest surges at a smile. Another sunny ride on yet another mission prompts Jean to return Marco’s grin, enjoying the moments of laughter of a long day’s exhaustion, the calls of encouragement above the thrum, and the enthusiasm Marco shows for their banter each time.

Marco realises he wants the glint in a gaze, piercing and captivating, forming at the meeting of eyes, searching across the fields to find what’s next to see. In the moments between nightfall, they peer beyond the sunshine, bright and hopeful with the breathtaking gallop of horses and wind through their hair. There’s new hope when the sun shines and hands wave in sync to express silent words when they catch each other’s eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/144652089912/jeanmarco-the-first-time-jean-or-marco-realizes).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberry).


End file.
